A Tale of Two Brothers
by Haunted Obsidian
Summary: The title says it all. Though the two brothers in question are Toboe and Tsume. Much angst ensues. Enjoy.
1. This House

**Title : A Tale of Two Brothers**

**Genre : Anime/Manga**

**Category : Wolf's Rain**

**Disclaimer : Hey, remember me? Yeah, well, believe it or not, I still don't own it. Oh, well.**

**Summary : Basically what the title says. The two brothers in question being Toboe and Tsume. Much angst ensues. Oh yes, this is an AU. My apologies for my selfishness. And no, they're not wolves. Though I must say it being a WR story, I must include something containing the subject, shouldn't I? ; )**

**Warnings : Hmm, violence, angst, mild swearing, and various other circumstances that are too numerous for me to name. **

**Rating : T**

**Chapter 1 : This House**

A curtain of faded sunlight was trying desperately to make its way through the tattered Venetian blinds, though layers of dust and dirt refused its entrance. It didn't help matters much that very pregnant rain clouds were journeying up the horizon, threatening the few rays of light that managed to escape them.

Shadows of the sky fell upon the ground, almost hiding the young boy that was running through them. His auburn colored hair was a mess, the wind having thrown it this way and that. His clothes were hardly in better condition; his faded jeans revealing tears at the knees, and his shirt holy, no less.

He looked over his shoulder, his breath leaving his lungs faster than he could retain it, leaving him to deal with the dizziness and lightheadness that it bestowed upon him. His brow narrowed as he caught a glimpse of three faded figures, still steadily in tow. A low groan escaped his lips as he pushed himself further, nearly getting himself caught on the waist high fence he toppled over. Upon hearing a new rip form in his already abused jeans, he regained his balance and continued forward, home coming into view.

Relief flooded his lungs as he made his way up the three almost broken steps to the porch, fumbling for his keys and almost dropping them as he heard taunts and shouts coming closer. Jabbing the right key into the lock, he pushed the door open and slammed it quickly, sucking in the breath that his lungs so desperately longed for.

He dropped his book bag on the off color carpet, continuing to take in more air and ease the height of panic that engulfed his tired limbs. With shaking hands, he peeled off his thin jacket that was sticking to his skin due to the amount of sweat that had built up on him on his journey home.

He looked around the living room, taking notice of how clean it was. Was it like that before he had went to school, he wondered. He couldn't remember. He was sure it had been messier than this...

Letting the thought go, he crept into the kitchen, his stomach growling at him in return. He opened the refrigerator, dismayed at the sight of how empty it was. He surveyed the remains, finally finding an edible apple in the back. Checking the date on the milk, he pulled the carton out, remembering the last time he had taken a drink from it and found out that the substance that poured from it wasn't exactly liquid.

He sighed as he filled a glass, thankful that it was milky rather than choppy. He placed the carton back in its rightful spot and exited the kitchen, glass and apple in hand. He made his way back into the living room only to find a sleeping figure sprawled out face down on the threadbare couch, nearly dropping the objects in his hands as he tried to figure out why he hadn't seen his brother there when he first came in.

His face fell distraught as his eyes traced the body that lay before him.

The side of his brother's face came into view, a few strands of silver hair tumbling across his cheek. He took note of how long his older brother's hair had gotten, knowing that soon enough, it would be short again, him probably not cutting it due to lack of time.

He winced for some reason as he took in how the worn t-shirt that covered his brother's upper body seemingly hung on him, knowing for sure that it had been tighter at some point in time. The same went for his jeans, they being baggier than ever. Smudges of dirt covered his clothes and even tinted his face, the bit of skin that was revealed paling in color. The younger boy shook his head, seeing the older one's shoes still on, tied tightly and double-knotted.

The red haired boy knelt down, placing a still shaking hand on his brother's shoulder, stirring him slightly.

"Tsume, hey, Tsume? Why don't you sleep in your bed? I bet it's a lot more comfortable than this," he whispered, knowing all too well how uninviting the couch really was.

"M' fine. Leave me alone, Toboe," the silver haired one muttered, barely able to push away the younger one's touch.

"Come on, Tsume. I know you're tired, but still... Come on," he urged once more, putting a little more force into his shaking, still hardly getting any response from the older one.

"Go away," Tsume murmured a little more harshly, though stubbornness was a trait both of them seemed to have acquired.

Rolling his eyes, the smaller of the two began to pull the other up, Tsume reluctantly going along with it, still in a half-daze. As soon as the older one was on his feet, he blinked, his vision clearing. He pulled away from the younger, his eyes searching for the clock.

"What time is it?" he blurted out, looking more disheveled by the minute.

Toboe took a better look at his brother, noting how the other's pants almost fell down as he stood up straight. For some reason, anger decided to flush through him at that moment and he replied bluntly, "You need a belt." Not even bothering to answer his brother's frantic question, he stalked off towards the hallway to his room, leaving his apple and half-drank glass of milk forgotten on the coffee table.

"Dammit!" he could hear his brother curse as he closed the door to his room, immediately laying down on the bed.

"Dammit, Toboe, why didn't you wake me up?" Tsume shouted, pushing open the younger's bedroom door.

"I just got here!" Toboe shot back indignantly, his eyebrows narrowing once again.

"Just got here my ass! It's five o'clock! School lets out at three as far as I recall!" he returned, shooting Toboe a glare before going into his own room and searching for clean clothes.

With a roll of the eyes, Toboe pushed himself up off the bed, exiting his room and quietly peering through Tsume's open door. He watched as his brother pulled off his dirty shirt, worry clutching his chest at the sight.

He knew of his brother's scars. It wasn't as though they were anything new, not in the least. They nearly covered his entire back, leaving little space for clear skin. But they weren't the reason for his gaping or his near watery eyes. He was too used to them for that. No, it was the lack of anything between his skin and his bones that frightened him.

His brother used to be a collage of sinewy muscle, covering his arms and mid-section, but that muscle was all but apparently lost, leaving behind an almost gaunt figure, ribs clearly peaking through his flesh. His heartbeat quickened.

"What?" Tsume shouted at him as he turned around, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion. "What the hell are you gaping at, runt?" he questioned him, his golden eyes piercing the younger boy who stood before him.

The sudden outburst shook the smaller one from his thoughts, making him temporarily unable to speak. He stood there, continuing to stare at his older brother, his mouth moving though no sound came out.

The elder one let out a hushed grunt, slipping on a pair of what was supposed to be clean pants, though faint stains tainted them as well. He swore under his breath as they fell to the floor even though they were buttoned, clearly a sign that something was very wrong. He pulled them up quickly, hearing a faint voice from the other side of the room.

"When's the last time you ate anything, Tsume?" Toboe questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. His face was downcast, his eyes focused on the carpeted floor in front of him, various small objects coming into view before his eyes became unfocused once more.

The elder one ignored the question, frantically searching for a belt and slipping it around his thin waist, pulling it until it reached the last hole. Without giving his younger brother a second glance, he stormed past him and out the door, back into the living room.

Snapping back into reality, Toboe followed him, anger in his hazel eyes once more.

"Where are you going exactly?" he quired, his tone matching his emotion as he stood before Tsume, blocking his way so that he couldn't get out of the house.

"Move!" Tsume shouted, glaring down at the shorter of the two, his jaw clenching visibly through his cheek.

"Not until you tell me why you're in such a hurry! Where are you going, Tsume?" he inquired, returning the glare for all that it was worth.

"You want to know where I'm going? To work, dumbass! Now get out of my way!" he exclaimed, reaching for the door knob.

"But didn't you just come back from work?" Toboe questioned innocently, slightly confused at his brother's response.

"Look, Toboe, if you'd like to continue having this roof over your head and something to eat-"

"There _is_ nothing to eat, Tsume!" he interjected, brow furrowing, gesturing towards the kitchen. "It's not like you would know anyway, judging as how you don't even eat!" the boy spat back, spittle flying from his lips.

Silence cut through the conversation immediately upon the younger's sudden comment. A wave of tension slowly began weaving its way about the room, snaking in between the two.

Tsume gritted his teeth, being the first to speak.

"You've got three seconds to move, runt. One!" he began, anger blazing through his eyes once more. He continued with, "Two!" He squinted as his younger brother still did not move. "That's it," he muttered. Without another word, he pushed Toboe out of the way and threw open the door, not bothering to look back or say anything as he slammed it shut behind him.

Toboe regained his balance and flung the door back open, so hard in fact almost knocking it off its hinges. He wanted to say something, to shout out how mad he was at his older brother, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. His hatred dissolved for the young man just as fast as it had come. He watched his brother take off running down the alley, eventually out of sight. He sighed silently and quietly shut the door, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He knew Tsume was only doing what was best for them. He knew, but still he hated it. He missed the little time that they actually did get to spend together, whenever that was. He'd hardly seen his brother lately, and that fact bothered him all the more. Most days, or nights for that matter, were spent falling asleep on the couch, waiting for Tsume's return. But then he would remember that he wouldn't be back until he was already at school, so there really was no point.

His eyes glazed over as he looked around the room, seeing the same things he always did. It was practically empty, only the threadbare couch, a coffee table, a scruffy old recliner chair they'd found while sifting through alleys, and an old TV, so old that it had knobs to turn the channels instead of buttons or a remote control.

They didn't have much money, and what little they did have was spent on the necessities; bills, second hand clothes, and food. It angered him a bit, knowing that as hard as his brother worked, they had nothing to show for it. Nothing good or of any importance anyway.

He'd forgotten that Tsume was doing split shifts at the factory, or double shifts for that matter. _No wonder he isn't eating, he doesn't have time to,_ Toboe thought, almost bitterly. He shook his head, automatically feeling bad for being angry at his older brother.

He silently made his way into the hall, but just as he was about to enter his room, he looked over his shoulder at Tsume's, the door invitingly ajar.Curiosity had just reared its ugly head; and Toboe took the bait.

Tsume was always so private, the majority of the time locking his room or telling Toboe he'd break his neck if he dared enter; but for some reason, Toboe could no longer resist. It was as though there was a magnet in there and he held the charge that brought them together. He gave his room one last glance as he entered Tsume's.

It was almost as bare as the living room, if not even more. It consisted of a twin-sized bed graced with worn, see-through sheets, and an old weathered nightstand, appearing to be on its last leg. It was clean, needless to say, except for the dirty pants and shirt he'd carelessly tossed aside earlier.

The auburn haired boy bent down and retrieved them from the floor, the intent of washing them for his older brother coming to mind. But he stopped suddenly, knowing there had to be more to the room that met the curious thirteen year old boy's eye. He tossed the clothes at the door and stood there, as though whatever should or should not be there would just coming running out from its hiding space. But of course, it didn't, so he looked into the first thing that came to mind; the closet.

Quietly, he cracked the door open slightly, eyes wide and wondering what his brother might possibly be keeping in there. He saw the three or four pairs of pants hanging neatly beside each other. Five clean shirts hung next to them. He wasn't getting anywhere, and he didn't like it. Something told him he should be finding something that wasn't meant for his eyes, or perhaps, he was just being nosy, either way, he wasn't satisfied.

Looking down, he saw the only other pair of shoes Tsume owned; a pair of black, worn boots. Other than that, there was nothing else on the floor, even as he got down to his knees and searched, nothing could be found. It was empty. He frowned, sure that there would be something hidden in those bleak walls, but nothing?

"What's this?" he muttered, the floor creaking under his weight as he stood to his feet. He stepped on the weak spot once more, just to make sure. He heard it groan again, and this time, an unknown excitement flooded through his veins. He knelt down, feeling around the edge of the carpet, and sure enough, there was a patch of it carefully cut out in a small rectangle shape. He peeled it up carefully, taking a mental note to put it back as neatly as possible.

Underneath the carpet laid a carefully cut but secure floorboard, allowing him the access he wanted. He lifted the board up, gingerly extricating the small wooden box that lay beneath. His eyes grew wider as his heart beat faster, finally something!

He sat back on his knees, but immediately grew crestfallen at the sight of a small lock, keeping the "treasure" from presenting itself; but then again, he wasn't the brother of Tsume Kato for nothing. Taking out the small pocket knife he'd received as a birthday gift the year before, he carefully placed it in the tiny lock, holding his breath until it clicked. Within a few seconds, he got his wish.

He slid the lock off as neatly as possible, placing it on the floor next to him. With slight hesitation, and feeling a small tinge of guilt creep into the back of his mind, he opened the box, surprised at what he saw.

* * *

Machinery of all shapes and sizes littered the place, men hard at work on most of them. Orange and yellow sparks flew through the air, nearly engulfing the silver-haired man behind them. He was trying to focus on the task at hand, but the more he tried to concentrate, the more the knowledge of what he was doing slipped away. 

Noises buzzed all around him, but no matter how loud they were, the sound wasn't enough to keep him from feeling drowsy. He'd gotten four hours sleep in the last two days, having spent the majority of his waking hours standing in that very same position, part after part disappearing and reappearing before his eyes.

He was exhausted, and though he'd never admit it, longed to be at home. He knew he needed rest, but their need of money was far greater than his needs at the moment. He shook off the fatigue, readjusting the piece of machinery he was busy working on.

He could feel his arms shaking, nearly quivering, due the amount of stress they had been under, just like the rest of him. He stifled a yawn, sweat beading on his brow. Hell, they needed money more than ever, and he'd work as long as he'd have to in order for them to survive.

The silver-haired young man knew his younger brother wouldn't stay as small as he was forever; and Tsume didn't exactly have too many handmedowns to pass on. He'd barely had any clothes himself. And with the bills seemingly continuing to rise...

He was drifting again, something he found himself doing more and more each day. He'd tried to block out those ancient thoughts, ancient to him anyway. They'd taken place a long time ago, and he thought he'd rid them of his memory forever. God, was he ever wrong.

The longer he worked, the quicker they crept up on him, stealing his thoughts and kidnapping his brain. Memories buzzed all around him, and slowly but surely, he was getting sucked in again. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. They were like an unmasked phantom, making him give into the human weakness known as emotion.

Tsume could feel himself getting pulled out of his reality and into an old, forgotten one. One where things could not be tainted with and only watched, rendering him helpless to do anything but sit back and observe.

_He was shaking, something that was the norm around that house. It was cold, probably twenty degrees outside, and more than likely, the same temperature in there, if not colder. He pulled his thin shirt tight around his lanky body, eyes fixed on the cracked door._

_He glanced over at the small bed in the corner, Toboe curled into a tight ball, shivering mercilessly under a transparent sheet. Tsume knew he was freezing, but he had no other ways of keeping him warm. They were lucky enough to have the mattress, as lumpy and spring-filled as it was, it was still something. But something basically equaled nothing in his book. He shook his head, getting more and more angry by the minute._

_He was waiting. Watching. Protecting. It was all the ten year old boy could do for his little brother. After all, they were stuck in a house with a woman who called herself their mother, and a man who claimed they were nothing but pieces of trash and just as disposable._

_Tsume continued to stare at the door, silently praying that if he did, to keep watch, then maybe, just maybe, it would stay shut for one night instead of being flung open by the man they were supposed to call "Father". _

_The silver-haired boy was unsure if that were actually true or not. At ten, he'd seen many things, and a resemblance between the man that stated he was their father and themselves, was just not one of them. He often wondered sometimes where their real father was at, hoping to God that the man they shared a house with wasn't. But if he was, he promised himself one thing; that he'd never be like that man. Ever._

_That man didn't care about them at all. And their mother obviously didn't either or she wouldn't let it continue on. Tsume's eyes narrowed at the bitter thought, believing it to be true. _

_'If she cared one inkling for us, she'd at least have given Toboe some medicine or something!' the thought rang through his head, a scowl appearing on his youthful yet hardened features. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall, pieces of plaster flying through the air around him. He inwardly chastised himself as the smaller boy on the bed moaned and started to stir._

"_Dammit. Good one, Tsume," he grumbled to himself and got up quickly, going over to the tiny bed, hiding his bleeding knuckles from the younger boy. _

_The younger of the two coughed a deep cough, immediately spitting up flehm and the congestion that was concealed deep down in his chest. When nothing else would come, he began to wretch, though there was nothing in his stomach to regurgitate. _

_Tsume stood there and watched quietly, anger hidden behind his golden orbs. He gently patted Toboe on the back, wishing that he would have been the one to get sick instead of his brother. Toboe didn't didn't deserve to go through that. He was just a kid. Those days were already over for Tsume, and had been for quite some time._

"_Shh, Toboe, look, you've got to stay quiet, okay? I'm going to see if we have any medicine. Whatever you do, stay still and act like you're sleeping, okay? If Dad comes in while I'm gone, just be still, alright?" The silver haired boy gazed down at the younger, sadness reflecting in his already aged eyes._

"_Okay, Tsume. But hurwe, pwease," the little one stated in a tiny voice, his lisp ever present._

"_I will, just stay quiet," Tsume ordered and silently crept out of the room, hoping that he didn't run into the drunkard. He closed the door as quietly as possible and nearly tip-toed to the bathroom, hissing as the worn floor creaked under his weight. He stopped, and when he was sure the coast was clear, he continued forward, carefully opening the bathroom door. _

_The smell hit him first. An iron-filled scent flooded through his nostrils, he almost vomiting at the odor. It was strong and polluted with something, something he never thought imaginable. His eyes grew wide at the sight. Any anger that was in him slowly dissolved, numbness following suit._

_He heard the flies buzzing, whizzing around and around his head at almost a deafening volume, at the moment anyway. He was frozen, couldn't move, for the sight that befell his eyes would be one he'd never be able to rid himself of, as long as he lived._

"Hey, watch out!" a voice shouted through his thoughts, tearing him away from the grizzly scene. Tsume could feel himself being pushed away from the machine, the buzzing of it fading into the background of his mind. He heard more shouts and soon all the equipment came to a stand still.

He blinked twice, trying to regain his sense of sight, though double vision clearly blocked his view. He could see the faces of his co-workers swimming around him, but couldn't quite make them out. He felt a sudden jolt of pain in his hand, giving him a swift kick back to reality, releasing him from his strained sight.

Blood was oozing out of a deep cut on his left forearm, crimson staining his t-shirt and jeans. He looked down at himself to see that he was shaking, and badly at that. Cold wracked his body, and soon confusion settled in. His boss' voice snapped him out of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" a black haired man exclaimed in Tsume's paling face. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Or do you just want to cut that thing off?" he remarked harshly, gesturing towards the bleeding wound.

Tsume didn't reply. He ignored the man's sarcasm and put pressure on the gash, his t-shirt ruining in the process. Not like he cared though.

"Oh, being a smartass, huh? Go home, kid. Your shift's over for the day," the man stated flatly, mumbling something about how, "kids and machines don't mix," and a few swears in between.

"I still have six more hours," Tsume replied darkly, ignoring the help from the men that still surrounded him and following the taller man. When he received no response, he sped up, dizziness catching him instantly.

"I don't care if you've got three more days, I said go home and don't come back 'til that thing's healed up! Got that?" the older man shot back, ignoring the stumbling Tsume.

"I'm scheduled all this week!" Tsume returned, not giving in. The wound was slowly clotting, though blood still adorned his clothes, he looking like he just walked out of a car accident.

"How badly do you need this job, kid? Cos one more word from you, and you won't be on any schedule of mine, understand?" And with that, the man disappeared behind an office door, leaving a determined Tsume behind.

Hesitantly, he made his way past the other men who had all but given up on trying to clean the blood off of him. Instead, they just watched quietly as they went back to their positions, waiting for his next outburst. But he didn't do anything. He left, grabbing his jacket with his good arm on the way out, not saying a word.

The chill of the night air hit him as soon as he made it outside, fall settling in its grooves. He shivered involuntarily as he walked down the deserted streets, not a soul in sight. The wound was finally beginning to register, pain electrocuting his arm without mercy, and he felt it with each and every step he took. He winced, clasping his hand around his arm, a stinging sensation hitting him the moment he touched it.

He could feel another wave of dizziness snake over his senses, and the urge to vomit overcame him. He stopped suddenly and doubled over, whatever contents that were in his stomach releasing themselves onto the concrete ground below. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he stood back up, his vision dancing before his eyes. Street lamps and shadows swirled around his eyelids, confusion running amuck through his brain. He steadied himself, leaning against the nearest wall for support.

The silver haired man closed his eyes tight, a distant ringing sound plaguing his ears. He finally caught his breath, it marked by small clouds of mist twirling from his lips into the chilly October air. He let his mind clear, though as much as he tried, his head was still invaded by faded voices and memories. Forcing himself to move, he started on the long walk home, stuffing his freezing hands into his pockets as he went.

The cut on his arm was still ever present and uninviting, but he pushed the pain away, blocking it out as best he could. His distant golden eyes scanned the empty streets before him. The farther he went, the less houses there seemed to be. And the ones that he did pass were at a level of condemnation at best. He felt a few pairs of eyes wonder over him as he hurried from street to street, but eventually, they lost interest in his ragged form and went back to their own lives.

A heavy cough forced its way out of his lungs, making him none too happy. His haunting eyes stole the night, looking through everything and anything that came across his path. His legs ached, constantly threatening to give out on him, but he went on, knowing that if he were to pass out on the way home, he'd probably never see it again. The way things were nowadays, nothing was guaranteed.

He stared off into the distance, a familiar chill greeting his spine. He shivered involuntarily, trying to hide it even though no one was around to see it. But he knew he could never look weak, especially when he was alone on these streets. Vulnerability was not a trait that he inherited, for if he had, surely, he'd just be another result of lost circumstance.

He was close to home now. He pulled the thin jacket tighter around him, trying to remember when it had gotten so cold. He could've sworn it was so much warmer the week before...

Stills of the event that had rendered him helpless before darted through his jaded conscious once more. At once, he could taste the scent instead of smelling it, the iron cutting through his senses and waking him at once. Crimson colored his sight again, the night air creeping under his skin. His eyes were wide at the picture running through his mind, the feeling of being ten again rushing through his head. His breathing was becoming more erratic, his heart palpitating in his scarred chest. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack!

He froze the moment his hand gripped the door knob, his body completely incapacitated. Unwanted tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the memory forcing itself upon him once more, and the more he fought it, the more eager it was to capture him in its malevolence; torturing him from the inside out.

_No!_ He wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't allow himself the pleasure. He bit his lip, not caring that his teeth went straight through his flesh, blood spilling in a constricted river down his chin.

He was shivering now, almost violently as the memory etched itself across his brain, restricting his ability to think straight. He gripped the doorknob tighter, his knuckles growing paler in the moonlight. His eyes widened as the knob twisted unexpectedly in his hand, and his grasp was broken as the door opened, a pair of questioning eyes staring up at him.

"Tsume?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Author's note : Well, it's been quite awhile. A year actually. If anyone reads this, I used to go under the name lonegreywolf and wrote way too much Wolf's Rain fanfiction. I made many attempts at finishing the stories, but things happened and I never really got the chance. Now I'm back and ready for anything. Hopefully, I shall succeed in my endeavors this time. Well, let me know what you think. Comments are welcome. Oh, and let me know if I've become a bit rusty. Second chapter coming soon... **


	2. Will Fall

**Title : A Tale of Two Brothers**

**Genre : Anime/Manga**

**Category : Wolf's Rain**

**Disclaimer : Hey, remember me? Yeah, well, believe it or not, I still don't own it. Oh, well.**

**Summary : Basically what the title says. The two brothers in question being Toboe and Tsume. Much angst ensues. Oh yes, this is an AU. My apologies for my selfishness. And no, they're not wolves. Though I must say it being a WR story, I must include something containing the subject, shouldn't I? ; )**

**Warnings : Hmm, violence, angst, mild swearing, and various other circumstances that are too numerous for me to name. **

**Secondary Warning : This chapter contains a very graphic scene. You've been warned.**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter 2 : Will Fall**

"Tsume?" Toboe questioned with an air of uncertainty. The auburn haired teenager stared aghast at the sight of his older sibling. His eyes slowly focused on the dried blood that had stained his brother's faded blue jeans and the grey t-shirt underneath the old biker jacket. He was covered in the now rust colored substance, his face as pale as the moonlight that shadowed him. The thirteen year old took it all in, even the frightened expression on his elder brother's face.

He gaped at his brother, the latter looking as though he had just seen a ghost. Fat beads of sweat glistened on his scrunched brow, his silver hair wet with the salty liquid. But there was one thing that was even more out of the ordinary, something Toboe didn't notice at first. Tsume was shaking, quivering; his eyes wide as they stared into the younger one's. His arm was still outstretched, his hand still grasping the invisible knob. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, the younger not realizing his intrusion upon the memory that was playing before the other's eyes. The chilly air wisped around them, sending a transparent chill down Toboe's spine.

In all his years, he'd never seen his brother look like that before. Tsume always wore a mask, a mask that could not be taken off, even if he'd wanted to. It was a part of him, and always had been. Tough, unbreakable, and unreadable. Though, as he stood there with the moon's rays highlighting the small lines that had formed on his face, and the dark circles under his eyes, Toboe saw the one thing his brother had never let be shown before; fear.

It was clear and evident in the eighteen year old's eyes, clear as day. And as much as he tried to avoid it in the past, his hardened features were flawed with the look of absolute fear and revoltion. He wanted to speak, to lower his eyebrows and start shouting about how the younger one should leave him alone or stop staring, but he couldn't. He could only stare and see the quiet innocence in his little brother's eyes. He was helpless against the memory that was stuck on repeat in his mind. And he hated it.

It took a moment before Toboe could move, let alone speak again. As carefully as he could, he placed a gentle hand on Tsume's shoulder, trying his best to guide him inside the house. The cold wind continued to brush against his cheeks, reminding him just how much his brother was shivering. But instead of helping him in, he let out a gasp as his brother collapsed in his arms. Stumbling back a bit, he caught his balance and steadied them both, wrapping an arm around Tsume's waist.

On the outside, the auburn haired boy was doing his best to stay calm, but on the inside, he was going haywire. He didn't know where the blood had come from or why; and on top of that, he knew that his brother's shift was far from being over, so something had to be seriously wrong for Tsume to leave work that early. He let his brain go into autopilot as he guided Tsume to the bathroom, kicking the door open to gain entry.

He was quite scared himself, judging that his brother hadn't said a word yet, and he knew enough time had passed. Surely, Tsume would have said something by now, but as Toboe stole a glance at the young man before him, the silver-haired teenager's eyes were glazed over, emotion slowly fading from his face. But he was still silent, and that frightened the thirteen year old all the more. Tsume was hot-blooded and always expressed himself in one way or another, but at the current moment, his features were blank, empty.

The fear had leaked away and was replaced with nothingness. His mask was carefully put back into place, though his voice apparently didn't want to work. He was still quite wary and didn't realize what was going on around him.

Toboe carefully removed his shirt, eyeing Tsume with every move he made, praying that he didn't cross any boundaries that Tsume didn't want crossed. His eyes met a pale torso covered with scars and even a few fresh ones that Toboe didn't recognize. His eyes widened as he saw the amount of blood that was caked on his brother's left arm. He immediately turned on the bath water, his smaller hands starting to shake as well.

He tried to process the last bit of information that crisscrossed through his brain when more thoughts began to gnaw at his mind. His brother's state made him especially weary, but the amount of blood that he had lost frightened him even more.

He gulped, his heart racing for an unknown reason. Tsume had never looked like this, and he'd never had to take care of him before either. Tsume was always the one to take care of _him_, no matter what. He quickly shut the water off as it neared the top of the tub, his eyes wandering back to his brother.

Tsume sat still, his eyes still focused on something just beyond his younger brother. The memory was slowly dying down, though it still teased the edge of his mind. He shivered involuntarily as he felt his brother's arm brush against his skin. He heard his voice faintly, asking him something, but his vocal cords still refused to let him answer.

Slowly, the din of the bathroom came into view, Toboe sitting next to him on the edge of the tub, holding his arm. The iron odor hit his senses the moment his conscious brought him back to reality, forcing a cough out of his mouth. He doubled over, the urge to retch increasing. It took a second for him to realize that the scent was not coming from somewhere in the depths of his mind, but from his own body.

"Tsume? Tsume, are you alright?" Toboe's scared voice ran through his head, his eyes coming to focus once more. The look on his little brother's face worried him slightly, the younger's eyes as wide as saucers. He took notice of the boy's trembling hands as well, making him remember just what type of mess he'd gotten himself into.

"I'm…fine," he managed to whisper, his voice hoarse, a sharp pain plucking at the back of his throat. "I just had…a little accident…at work…" He pulled himself away from his little brother, his body still trembling beneath him. "I'll be alright…" He pushed himself up only to fall right back down again, his legs giving out on him.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Toboe muttered, a tinge of anger surfacing. "Here, let me help you. You've got to get those jeans off if you get in there anyway," he stated, nodding towards the bathtub.

Refusing to give into his little brother's so-called coddling, Tsume pushed away from him once more, knowing he had no strength left in him. It didn't take long for his body to retaliate again. His balance crumbled before him, his knees finding their way to the cold, hard linoleum floor. He jerked at his brother's light touch on his shoulder, but this time, didn't recoil completely as he normally did.

"Tsume, just let me help you. Please. I promise I won't mention this day again. But you're in no condition to do whatever it is that you think you're gonna do. Give me your hand," the thirteen year old ordered softly, reaching out for his older brother who still couldn't seem to do so much as throw him a gaze.

"Whatever," Tsume muttered bitterly, his eyes stinging with tears. If it just didn't hurt so damned much…He felt his little brother's hand slowly slip into his, and the feeling of being pulled up hit him like a ton of bricks. Purple and blue spots danced before his eyes, he definitely being on the edge of blacking out. Dizziness poured around him, making him unable to retain his balance. He could here Toboe say something about, "just sit down, you'll be alright," or something to that effect, but either the way, the ringing in his ears was becoming too damned loud, blocking out everything else in the process.

He could hear his breath coming out a bit raggedly and a wheeze here and there, something he knew he shouldn't feel; but he kept quiet, not wanting to upset his younger brother more than he already had. Twice in a day was enough. One more time and he'd be toast.

"Here, let me do it," Toboe said soothingly, gingerly helping Tsume undress and get into the warm water.

"No, I can do it myself," Tsume shot back, his voice still not up to its full potential. He stumbled again as he tried to pull one leg out of his pants, the feeling of being drunk hitting him immediately. Once again, he found his younger brother guiding him back towards the waiting tub, spots still swimming in and out of his vision. Reluctantly, he let Toboe help him with the rest, all the while having embarrassment flood through his system.

"Don't worry, Tsume, I'm right here. It's okay," the auburn haired teenager assured, helping his brother into the warm water. He winced as he saw how shaky the silver haired teen was, not even able to stand on his own. Once Tsume was settled, Toboe took a seat by the side of the tub, questions racing through his head a mile a minute. Silence rested between them momentarily before the younger one finally spoke. "What happened?" Toboe asked, his auburn eyes filled with concern, taking in how truly pale his older brother looked.

"I told you, I had an accident at work," he repeated, trying to get some type of anger into his tone, though none would come. Instead, his voice was soft, almost faint in the quiet of the room.

"What _kind _of accident?" Toboe inquired, leaning closer to his brother, his eyebrows narrowing. "Just tell the truth, Tsume, cos that cut looks pretty deep," he stated, his eyes wandering to the blood encrusted wound that lay across his arm.

"A machine cut me," he muttered through a clenched jaw, his brow declining as well. He turned his head away, feeling Toboe's auburn eyes on him. He knew his little brother was mad, but he just couldn't give in that easily.

"It cut you? It cut you, just like that?" the younger one questioned incredulously, disbelief in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he knew how Tsume felt when he'd come up with ridiculous stories and try to pass them off on him. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he realized what it was like to finally feel like the older brother for once.

Tsume finally met his gaze, something in his eyes telling the younger boy sitting next to him that he had crossed a line that he shouldn't have. He sat up a little straighter, the warm water rippling as an effect.

"Don't act like you know it all, kid, because you don't," Tsume hissed, anger flaring in his golden eyes.

The younger boy recoiled slightly at this, a flash of fear searing through his eyes. He could see the anger bubbling under his brother's veins, a flash of color coming to his face.

"I don't have to answer to you if I don't want to. I'm the one in charge here, unless you've forgotten," he stated through gritted teeth, droplets of water splashing on the younger one as he pointed a shaky finger at him. "And when there's something you need to know, I'll tell you," he added, facing away from Toboe again. Even though the water was warm, he was still shivering.

Toboe's face fell downcast at this, his auburn hair hanging in it discouragingly. "I'm sorry, Tsume," he apologized, his voice barely a whisper. His brow narrowed as his brother's words circulated through his mind. "But if I have to tell you every little thing that happens to me, I don't see why you can't do the same. I'm not some mindless little kid like you think I am," he shot back, the same tone of anger Tsume used earlier laced throughout his voice. "I do care about you, and if something bad happens, then I deserve the right to know!" he exclaimed, his head jerking up, sending his semi-long hair flying. "Just like I deserve to know what happened to Mom!" he let out, his face reddening at his own outburst.

Silence consumed the room, the thickest, most hated silence that had ever befallen Tsume's ears. He froze at that last sentence, sending his mind reeling. At that moment, the water could have turned ice cold, but he wouldn't have felt it. The only thing he felt was absolute shock and fear, nothing more, nothing less. Toboe's words stung him worse than any childish "I hate yous" ever could have. He was stuck once again, between reality and the truth.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered, his voice falling back in volume, the inability to look his little brother in the eyes back once again. There was an edge to his voice, though this time, it wasn't interweaved with anger; he was actually on the verge of tears.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Tsume!" Toboe beat him to it. Tears were streaming down his lightly sun-kissed cheeks at an alarming rate, making the elder one feel even worse.

Tsume could hear his heart reverberating through his ear drums, and slowly but surely, he was succumbing to the visions that slid past his eyes. His mother's voice, the scent of blood, the sound of his shoes splashing through the water from the over-flowing bathtub; the nightmare that had haunted him since he was a child struck him once more, too real for his own good. Before he knew it, silent tears were leaking from behind his eyes, small sobs slipping through his lips. He hadn't told anyone what had happened that day nearly eight years before. Not even his little brother.

"Answer me!" the shout ran through his ears, his brother's usually soft voice ringing throughout his head. "What happened to her, Tsume? And don't act like you don't know! Because I know you were there! I saw the death certificate! And she didn't die like you said she did!" The elder boy could feel the younger one's hands grip his shoulders, but the memory was stuck on full blast, reality gently fading away once more. "She killed herself! I saw it! It was suicide! Why? Tell me why!" Sobs wracked the thirteen year old's body, he on his knees before his brother. His grip was still tight, but his strength was waning, the older boy slowly slipping between his trembling fingers.

Tsume's face went pale, as pale as the moonlight that dared to shine through the window. His eyes were glazed over once more, a loud sob threatening to depart from his lips. Emotions whirled around him and through him, but he couldn't quite latch on, the scene slowly coming to an end in his head.

"_Mom?" the young boy's voice shook, bloody water creeping upon his shoes, his laces sucking up the thin crimson substance that was occupying the floor. "Mom?" the small voice called out once more, but he knew better. He knew no one would answer his question. His golden eyes fell upon the sight in front of him, everything seemingly covered in blood._

_The urge to vomit immediately overcame him, and whatever contents he held in his stomach were now mixing with the red liquid on the floor. He vomited until the dry retching finally took over, hurting all the more. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, he pushed himself up off the floor, crimson water staining his trembling knees. He forced himself towards the sight, his vision crippling before him. _

_The first thing he saw was the look on her face. There wasn't even an ounce of peacefulness there. No, here features were pulled into a state of hatred and worry, her eyes wide with fright. Her face was pale, paler than the fresh snow that fell in winter. It looked bleached and contorted, nothing like an actual human being. But then again, blood hadn't coursed through those capillaries in quite some time from the looks of it, which in turn had of course drained all color from her face._

_The second sight that befell his eyes was the blood and the amount of it. It took him a while to see where it all actually originated from, her wrists being the primary source. He took a step closer to see that a deep cut was etched into her neck as well, causing more tears to stream from his eyes._

_The bathtub was full of her blood, her lifeless body laying there for God knew how long, soaking up bit by bit of her own life giving substance. Her hair lay still against her face, specs of blood dried and caked in it. Her mouth was open as if to say something, but unfortunately, the boy had no idea of what her last words were. He only saw the end result. _

_He reached out to touch her, just to make sure the thing that lay before him was real and not some demented joke his father was playing on him just to frighten the piss out of him; but the moment his hand connected with hers, he froze again, knowing all too well that that lifeless shell was indeed the woman who gave birth to him. At that very moment, he screamed, the pain becoming too much for his young soul to handle._

_She was dead. Dead and gone, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. _

The memory came to a close, pitifully playing out once again before his traumatized eyes. And now the day had come when he had to relay it all to the trembling boy that knelt before him, the hate that he felt towards his father presenting itself in his little brother. That was it, he finally done it this time. The bond that they were hanging onto by a thread had finally broken, and it was all his fault.

Finally, Toboe's voice broke the silence of the room. "Please, Tsume…I deserve to know…" His grip loosened all together as he hung his head, his hair confiscating his sight once more. "Don't lie to me either. Tell me the truth…"

Tsume slowly turned his head, anger rushing through him. Though this time, it wasn't for the boy in front of him, it was for himself. The shadow of hate that he had been holding onto for so long, keeping it just out of sight, fell upon him as the night sky does to the heavens. He felt the remnants of his heart break, the pieces littering the water below.

"I'm sorry, Toboe…I just…you didn't need to…not that…not like that…" his words were mixed and jumbled, his brain too afraid to speak the truths that had haunted the depths of his soul for the past eight years. He couldn't bare to look at the teenager that had held him in such high regards all those years, shame consuming his entire being. He couldn't even feel angry at the kid for looking, he was bound to figure it out sooner or later, the sooner coming rather than the later.

"Why did you hide it from me? Why, Tsume? All this time, I thought she'd been sick, like you said…but why? Why'd she do it? I don't understand!" he cried, his voice raising with each word. More tears riveted down his soft cheeks, spilling onto the already wet floor below. "I just don't understand…was it because of us?" the dignified question filtered through the air, Tsume almost going into a stupor.

"I don't know why she did it," he replied honestly, his golden orbs still watery, his voice still shaking. "I honestly don't know…she just did…"

They fell once again into silence, and it coveted the room.

Tsume couldn't count the tears that had fallen down his brother's distraught cheeks, nor did he really want to; but knowing that he was at least the cause of the majority of them made him feel lower than his father. He'd hurt the kid in more ways than one, and surely not telling him the truth would be the death of him. He'd dug his own grave, and the thirteen years old was probably more than willing to push him in.

"Why didn't you tell me, Tsume? Why?" the faint voice came from his brother's mouth, tears still hanging graciously in the auburn haired one's eyes. His voice shook with each syllable, unable to control the pain that was torturing his soul.

"Because I never wanted to see you like this," was Tsume's simple reply. His head hung, his shoulders slumped in a defeated way. "I just didn't think it would be right," he answered honestly, his golden pools gazing into the hazy water below. He didn't even flinch as his little brother's hand struck him across the face. He knew he deserved it for one reason or another.

"You should've told me! I was strong enough to handle it!" the outburst poured from the younger one's lips as he stood to his feet, his legs quivering beneath him.

Tsume raised his head, his eyes narrowing, a half-dazed look present on his visage. "You weren't old enough to be told something like that. Can you honestly tell me, that you would've been able to handle something like that when you were five years old? To know that your mother, your own flesh and blood, would rather kill herself than live with you?" he questioned with an air of ferocity in his tone. He was teetering on the edge of anger and sadness, unsure of which one would showcase its self more.

Toboe stared at him for a moment, the stare slowly turning into a glare and before he knew it, his hand was connecting with his brother's already red patch of skin again. The surge of anger continued to resonate through his body, the inability to keep his emotions under control getting the better of him. He took a step back from the tub, his eyes now meeting the wet floor. Shock was starting to overload his system.

Without another word, the auburn haired teenager backed out of the room, his footsteps echoing lightly throughout the hallway. Tsume could hear them grow fainter until there was the sound of the front door slamming, then they disappeared altogether, fading off into the night air.

**Author's note : Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them. To be honest, I wasn't even expecting five so thanks you guys, they each meant a lot to me! Well, hopefully this chapter will suffice. I'm expecting this story to be quite long, so this is really just the beginning. Hopefully, you'll all stay along for the ride! Well, let me know how I'm doing! **


End file.
